


Let's Go Home

by izuku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Annie is Yoriko, Armin is Kaneki, Eremin - Freeform, I couldn't figure out anyone else so Hinami is just Hinami, I'll add more characters later, I'm lazy af lmao, I'm very lazy, Levi is Ayato, M/M, Mikasa is Touka, Tokyo Ghoul/Shingeki no Kyojin, and Eren is Hide, jeanmarco, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuku/pseuds/izuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Arlert had lead a fairly uneventful, normal life, side by side with his best friend, Eren. But that all changes when a date goes horribly wrong- and Armin gets turned into a half ghoul. Will Armin be able to keep his secret from Eren?</p><p>Eremin Tokyo Ghoul au! I realized that there weren't any fics for this, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. First chapter is a lot like episode one of Tokyo Ghoul, but it becomes very different, don't worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Home

The day that everything changed began as a Saturday like any other. I was sitting with my best friend, Eren, in our favorite coffee shop, a cute little place called Anteiku. Eren was questioning me about a girl that I'd told him about, a very beautiful woman with fuschia hair that fell over her shoulders, purple eyes, and red glasses. 

Sure, she was beautiful, but the thing that really enticed me about her was the book that I saw her with, a novel called Egg of the Black Goat, the same one that I was reading. The author, Takatsuki Sen, was one of my favorites. If we shared the same interests, why not try to hit it off with her?

Anyways, Eren was practically interrogating me on everything I knew about her, which wasn't much. I'd seen her the other day at this very same coffee shop, so I held out hope that she'd turn up here again. 

I mean, it didn't necessarily want to go on a date with her, but Eren couldn't know that. Truth be told, I was more trying to make Eren jealous. I wanted him to like me the way he thought I liked her. I was in love with my best friend, who didn't even know that I was gay. Well, nobody knew, except me. 

Either way, I had to keep up the act that I was totally infatuated with this girl. I knew my plan wouldn't work, but I had to try. So for about ten minutes, we sat in this coffee shop, with Eren asking me a shit-ton of questions about some girl that I don't even like. At first, he thought it was one of the girls who worked as a waitress there, but it wasn't. She had shoulder-length black hair, and a red scarf wrapped around her neck. Definitely not the girl I'd seen, though she was very pretty. Then, of course, Eren had to be a creep and ask her for her name (it was Mikasa), and then if she had a boyfriend. She blushed furiously and shook her head no before scurrying away from the table. Eren seemed pretty lovestruck, himself.

I sighed and looked down at the coffee I'd ordered. Of course, I'd never stand a chance with Eren. Of course not. 

Eren glanced up at the TV, which was tuned to some news station, and the story they were covering was about some ghoul attack that had occurred the night before. Eren made some remark about how he wondered if ghouls were even real, because he'd never seen one. The conversation didn't progress much farther than that, because at that moment, I heard the bell on the door ring, and I looked up. I was greeted with the sight of the beautiful girl, who was once again carrying Egg of the Black Goat. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks, and I snapped my gaze back down at the table as my cheeks turned red. 

"What is it?" Eren asked. I discreetly pointed my finger at the girl, who was walking to a table near the back of the shop.

"That's her." I mumble, keeping my face turned down. Eren craned his neck to see who I was talking about, before bursting out laughing.

"What?" I ask harshly, looking up at him. He was practically crying with laughter.

"Oh, dude, she's wayyyyyyy out of your league!" He snorted, doubling over. I scowled at him.

"Yeah, whatever." I grumbled, looking away from him. 

"Well, I've gotta go!" Eren said as he stood up, flicking his glossy brown hair. "I'll see ya later, delusional Armin!" He grinned at me, before exiting the cafe. I groaned, burying my head in my hands. Well, had to at least try to go through with my plan, but for the time being, I decided, I was going to read. 

What happened after that is history: by some stroke of luck, I dropped my book at the perfect time, just as the girl was walking by me. We ended up going on a date that afternoon. Her name was Rize, and she was very nice. I definitely enjoyed her company.

However, when it became time for us to part ways and go home, she grew an uncomfortable expression and rubbed the back of her neck. She then asked me if I could walk her home, as her apartment was very close to where the recent ghoul attacks had been, and she didn't feel safe walking there by herself.

Of course, I obliged, as any gentleman would, and we walked in the direction of her place. However, when we reached a strange, industrial back alley, Rize stopped me. She told me that her apartment was very close to where we were, and she could walk to rest by herself. Before I got the chance to say goodbye, she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you for tonight. It was lovely." She spoke softly into my ear. Before I could even respond, a scream escaped my lips, as a sharp pain dug itself deep into my shoulder. Rize pulled away from the hug, her once violet eyes now a deep red, the whites a disturbing black. She licked my blood off her lips, smirking.

"You didn't really think a nerd like you could get a date with a girl like me, did you?" She asked innocently. I collapsed to my knees, clutching my shoulder and staring up at her in horror. "Well, I do have to say," she continued, "you taste just as delicious as you smell."

My mind started to fog as more of my blood seeped out of my shoulder, but the only thing occupying my head was the thought, no no no no no no no no no no this can't be happening this isn't real no no no no. 

Rize sneered down at me. "Do you think I could have just one more taste?" She quirked her eyebrows upwards, putting on an innocent expression. That was when I turned, pushed myself up, and ran. 

I didn't get far.

The rest is a blur, but I remember the pain. The intense pain in my stomach, my shoulder. I was later told that the pain in my stomach was from my organs being scrambled like eggs. 

By some freak accident, a bundle of steel beams that were suspended by some wires, fell down on top of Rize, miraculously missing me. However, in the moment of emergency, the doctors were forced to transplant Rize's organs into me. Obviously, they didn't know she was a ghoul. 

Currently, I'm sitting in my hospital bed, picking at some food that they'd brought for me. I just can't stomach it. Ever since the incident, nothing has tasted right, and most everything makes me want to puke. So here I am, pushing my food around my plate. 

Eren visited me earlier today, which was very nice of him. He didn't need to. He seemed worried about me, but I assured him that I'm fine. It's not a lie, exactly. Physically, I feel just fine, a fact that means I'm getting released from the hospital tomorrow, but emotionally, I feel drained. I suppose I'm still in shock over the fact that Rize was a ghoul. Speaking of which, I still haven't told anybody that she was, in fact, a ghoul, and I don't intend to. That would just make the situation worse, and I don't have the energy for that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My doctor and my nurse have walked me down to the front door, a kind gesture. We say our goodbyes, and then I'm on my way back to my apartment. When I reach my front door, I find a plastic bag with some food in it and a note from Eren, telling me to text him soon so we can get some burgers. Even the thought is revolting, but I grab the bag and unlock my door, venturing into my small apartment. I sit on my bed and turn on my TV, wanting to relax.

The news story that I'm greeted with is anything but.

A man who studies ghouls is talking to a woman about them and is currently explaining why they can't eat anything other than human flesh. He says that to ghouls, human food tastes disgusting, and they can't stomach it. And even if they somehow did, they'd be plagued by horrible stomach pains and sickness afterwards. He explains that their tongues are different than ours, creating this affect.

My eyes widen in realization as it hits me. No, I think, feeling the blood drain out of my face. It can't be. I immediately grab the bag of food that Eren left for me. Let's try something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, and everything that I've tried to eat has come right back up. Nothing tastes normal. Tears sting my eyes as I crumple in defeat, loud sobs wracking my body. It must be because they transplanted Rize's organs into me. Rize, who was a ghoul. 

Suddenly, an idea pops into my head. If I can just cut the organs out, then this whole problem will be solved. 

I grab a knife from my kitchen, and grab my phone from where I'd put it on my bed. I text Eren, asking him to bring me some notes for Asian history, and he responds quickly, saying he'll be right over. I set down my phone and grab the knife with both hands. Now, just to get the organs out. With any luck, Eren will get here before I bleed out, and I'll go back to the hospital and get another organ transplant.

I take a deep breath, adjusting my aim with the knife. Now, just to endure the pain. I clenched my jaw, bringing the knife towards my stomach at full speed, and...

Nothing. 

Looking down, I see the knife, now bent, resting against my unscathed stomach. I feel tears drip down my cheeks, soon evolving into all-out sobs. I curl into a ball, still clutching the knife, and sob.

Then I hear a knock at the door.

Shit. I think. I can't let Eren see me like this.

"Just a minute!" I holler, dashing to the kitchen. I stash the bent knife in a drawer, take a paper towel, and blot the tears off of my cheeks. Then I hurry to my front door. When I open it, I'm greeted by the sight of Eren, smiling. I smile back, but the grin quickly melts off his face.

"Dude, what happened to your eye?" He asks, touching my left cheek, near my eye.

"What?" I respond, throughly confused.

"It looks like... Well, it looks like a ghoul eye." Eren says, leaning closer to my face to get a better look.

"Okay, stop fucking with me. You don't even know what a ghoul eye looks like." I retort, stepping back from him.

"No, dude, I'm serious. The white of your eye is black, and the iris is red. It's really weird." He says. I feel the blood draining from my face. This can't be happening. 

"Shit." I reply, rushing back into my apartment to find a mirror. When I do, lo and behold, my left eye looks exactly like that of a ghoul's. "No." I whisper, clutching at my face. Tears bubble in the corners of my eyes, but when they fall down my face, those from my left eye are red. My knees buckle, and I crumple to the bathroom floor. "NO!" I scream brokenly, sobs ripping themselves from my throat. 

Eren rushes into the room and kneels down beside me. His arms wrap around me, and I sob into his shoulder. He rubs my back and tells me that everything will be okay, and after a while I manage to calm down. 

I pull away from the hug, wiping the tears from my cheeks, and sniffle. I can't even make eye contact with Eren. He must think I'm a monster. I am a monster. He'll turn me in to the CCG for sure. 

But Eren does none of that. He cups my face in his hands and turns it up to face him. 

"Armin." He says, keeping a calm demeanor. "Can you tell what what the hell is going on right now?"

A small whimper escapes my mouth. God, I'm pathetic. "R-Rize." I whisper. "S-she was a ghoul. She attacked me, which is how I got hurt, and then..." I pause. "I don't really remember. The next thing I knew, they told me that they'd transplanted her organs into me, and now..." My throat closes up and I can't continue. Instead, a tear slips down my cheek.

Eren brushes the tear away. "Oh my god, Armin. I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this." He replies, tipping my chin up so I'm looking at him.

"I didn't even fucking like her!" I wail, burying my face in his shoulder to muffle my sobs. "I can't live like this." I mumble, my words muffled by his shirt. I didn't think he would hear me, but apparently I was wrong. He pulls away, gripping my shoulders.

"But you have to." He says sternly, making eye contact with me. I shake my head.

"No, I don't." I say. "I can't kill people, Eren. I can't do it. Even if it's for my own survival, I can't."

"Armin Arlert, I will die before I see you starve yourself to death. I know that it's difficult, but you need to do it. If not for yourself, then for me. I care about you too damn much to let you go that easily." He replies, keeping emerald green eyes locked with mine. 

I shake my head. "There's no way. There's no way I can kill someone just to eat. If I do that, then I'll be even more of monster than I already am." I sniff, looking down at the floor. 

"Armin," Eren says softly. "I don't know what I'd do if you died. You're everything to me. You're my best friend, the person who was always there for me, my anchor. I can't lose you. I- Armin, I need to tell you something, okay? I've known it for a long time, and you deserve to know it too."

My eyebrows turn upwards. I honest to god have no idea as to what he's going to say. Is he sick? Dying, even? I feel a lump grow in my throat at just the thought.

"Armin, I... I love you." He says softly. 

My heart stops. Never in a million years would I have guessed this. Eren Jeager, the boy I'd been chasing my whole life... loves me?

"Don't b-bullshit me, Eren." I whisper. "I know y-you're just saying that to make me feel better." 

His eyes widen. "No, Armin, I swear on my life that I'm not. You are so amazing, and I couldn't have fallen for anyone better." He murmurs gently, grasping my hands in his own.

"O-oh my god." I whisper. "Oh my god, Eren, I've loved you so long and I've always wanted to tell you but I never did because I was too scared, oh my god." I say, diving back into his arms.

And in this moment, despite all that's happened, I'm the happiest I've ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahhahahhahahahahahhahahahahHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH yeah ok I hope you guys enjoyed this! New updates sooooooon.


End file.
